Shrink
by Swearqueen
Summary: She never expected her life to change so quickly but, after Naru left she needed to focus on something else. So she chose her studies. Now 19 and a very successful women she never expected this call. So why now?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Well you all must be wondering why I have started a new story instead of finishing The Band of Rebels. Well, I have a perfectly good reason. (Or a dumb one... It depends on if this works... (^-^; )) I have been having writers block for... Like ever. So! I came up with a solution to help us both! If I ever get writers block again, I have another story to turn to for a bit. That doesn't mean I will always update on a certain day every day, this just means you can expect me to not have so long of a gap with no updates. Before I begin this new story I would like to give my condolences to the friend of DeathWillNotPrevail, who wrote The Baby Project. She was an amazing writer who passed away. She will be missed dearly. Please enjoy the first chapter to my newest story. This is going to be just a sample but first chapter to my newest story.

~SQ

* * *

She was just about done with her work that day, when she got the call.

Now 19 years old, completing her doctorate for psychology at 17, and starting her own business just last year, she was doing very well for her age. Not only was she successful with her job but also with her health as well. She exercised every night and was on a strict vegetarian diet. She had been proud of the results.

It had been a rather slow night and only had a couple of sessions with her regular clients. She had an amazing personality for the job, being a counselor for adults, teens and kids alike.

Her business was rather big and was a part of a branch of pediatricians and doctors. Overlooking the street below was her building. A beige two story building with a sterile clean look. The main floor of the building was the waiting room for people and she was on the last floor. When a person came up in the elevator they would have to get through Mai's assistant, Tyler, before going back to see her.

Her office was very simple. With a maroon leather couch, a coffee table with a black shaggy rug under it, a maroon leather chair across from the couch for herself, some plants and her cherry wood desk. The desk was accompanied with a black leather swivel chair, a computer, an office phone and a speaker that was connected to the main floor as well as her assistant's desk. The walls were a cherry blossom pink and the floors were bamboo. A bathroom was off to the left side. There was a shower, a toilet and a sink with a counter and other things she kept there. She had a change of clothes, a pair of pajamas, and toiletries for any time she decided to stay at the office.

She was writing up a status update for her last patient and the day was winding down. For a while, the only noise was the sound of her typing in the light of the setting sun that was projected from the large window behind her. She did not expect her personal phone to ring.

Picking the vibrating device up she noticed the unknown number on the screen and swiped the accept option.

"Hello, this is Taniyama Mai." She said in a calm professional voice.

"Mai."

Her head shot up. His voice sounded deeper and a tad bit more emotional than she last remembered.

"Oliver."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope all is well with everyone. Here's the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing and following! Sorry if this is too short for you I am currently working on this at school... My teacher keeps hovering over me. ^_^

~SQ

* * *

Mai stood up suddenly feeling uncomfortable in her black high wasted pencil skirt and maroon colored blouse which was tucked in to her slender waste. She kept the phone pressed to her ear as a pregnant silence was projected. She suddenly heard him clear his throat.

"I'm glad to see that your number stayed the same." He said dully. "That made it much easier to contact you."

Mai sighed. "What do you need, Oliver?" She got right to the point.

"I am going to be re-opening the office," There was a short pause. "And I wanted to know if you would be willing to be my assistant again."

Mai began to walk in a slow paced circle. She was happy to hear his voice but, the bitterness she felt with how he left her still remained covering her heart and clouding her mind.

"I am surprised after all these years you are just now contacting me." Mai said the harsh words were lashed out too quickly for her to stop now. "I heard though, through Takagawa, that you had no problem keeping up with calls to the other members of the team over the years. So I appreciate you contacting me. However, I regret to inform you that I will not be able to assist you." Her voice was sharp and precise. "Good day." The phone was slammed down on the receiver.

Mai quickly finished off her work and gathered her things up to go. After shoving together a few more case files and placing them neatly in her case for work, she turned the light to her office off and shut and locked the door.

"Are we all done for today?" Tyler asked standing up out of her chair. Her desk was a reasonable size and went well with the office decoration. The part timer grinned as she started packing her things up. "Ah, good. I was getting tired." She said turning the computer and desk light off.

Mai watched off to the side as she waited for her to get ready. The younger girl had long brown wavy hair as well as brown eyes that were a couple of shades darker then Mai's. She had on a pair of black slacks and a soft pink color blouse that went well with her tanner skin. Noticing Tyler was already both girls walked onto the elevator. Mai allowed Tyler to click the ground floor button the one with the star next to it.

Soon after the doors shut, Mai could feel Tyler's eyes following her every move.

"So..." Tyler said shifting a bit more closely to Mai. "Who were you talking to on the phone?" She questioned mischievously.

Mai sighed.

"Were you listening through the intercom again?" Mai watched as color decorated her face. "Ya know, that's a violation of privacy~." Mai said just as the door opened and she quickly stepped out not waiting for the girl still in the elevator.

Tyler quickly caught up.

"Oh, you love me!" Tyler said.

She and Mai stepped out into the now empty, but still lit, lobby of the first floor. Mai walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her dark blue colored trench coat on the way out the door.

Mai waited for a bit, while Tyler grabbed her own coat and began to hastily lock the door.

The cool night air was crisp and had a certain heaviness to it. Mai quickly found comfort to the cold while Tyler stated to shiver.

The girls reached the parking lot where only two cars remained. As they walked up to them, Mai couldn't help but notice the comfortable silence that rung in her ears. That was until the youngest one decided to break it.

"So a bunch of the people from the office are going out dancing tonight." Tyler said enthusiastically. "You have to come! It'll be so fun!"

"I'm going to pass." Mai said going over to the driver side of her black Porsche. Her case was starting to wear on her and she was starting to feel her day of work pushing down her. Her high heeled shoes were suddenly very uncomfortable.

Tyler paused from unlocking her dark silver Lincoln.

"What?" She gasped out suddenly looking very sad. "Why?" She moaned out.

Mai placed her bag on the passenger seat and stood back up straight, put a hip out and crossed her arms.

"Ty, as much as I would love to get wasted with you and some colleagues," Mai let sarcasm lace her voice. "I have a lot to do. I also have to get home to my cat." Mai got into her car, started it up and rolled down the window so she could still talk.

Tyler sighed.

"You suck." She unlocked her own car and sat down in the passenger seat next to Mai's car. She fumbled a little with the bag before setting next to her in the seat. "I'm being replaced for a cat." Tyler got out and shut the door, went over to the driver side, got in and buckled herself in.

"Sorry." Mai said genuinely. "Maybe next time."

Tyler started her car up. "Yeah right!" She said. "You own me lunch tomorrow, Mai Taniyama!" Tyler quickly put her car in gear and speed off.

Mai put her seat belt on and sighed.

"Rude."

* * *

So I'm trying to come up with a good name for Mai's cat and I have narrowed it down to two. I will be taking votes!

The nominated names are: Dango and Kuro! Also: Female or Male! Please vote in the reviews or PM me! Depending on the name of the cat affects the characteristics and personality of the of him/her.

~SQ


End file.
